


My Lolita

by cosmosKid



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Out of Character, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had been a Highschool teacher for nearly 10 years and he has never before encountered the likes of Eren Jaeger.</p>
<p>**THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION.<br/>I'll explain everything when I'm done, thank you for your patience!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Stand So Close To Me

Levi had been the best teacher in the school for 9 years, he'd also been a teacher for 9 years.  
He taught English, it wasn't a messy subject and he actually enjoyed it. He only taught highschoolers though, no way was he going anywhere near anyone under fourteen. Levi had seen "bad kids" turn into "good kids" and so on. He didn't neccesarrily believe that you could honestly change a person, you could only make them more of who they truly are. Levi had been offered a high position but had declined, he liked working with the kids, and the punishments were more entertaining than what he could deal out if he were, say, the principal or whatever. He had sometimes heard students call him names as stupid as 'The Destroyer' and 'The Nazi' but it had changed with each class.

He worked at a big-ish school, their motto was 'The Wings of Freedom'. Levi taught one class a year and this year he had the misfortune to have fifteen year old Eren Jaeger. Jaeger had a reputation for cutting classes, starting fights and just general "bad kid" behaviour. So Levi assumed that's why he was put into his class. But when he had taught the first lesson of the year Eren had paid 100% attention, raised his hand and had understood what was being discussed, which had seemed to throw Eren's whole reputation out the window. It took Levi about two months to actually start to notice the flirty undertone that had started to appear and with each lesson Eren grew more and more confident with himself.

It's the middle of the year and hardly anyone was paying attention, Eren looked around his biology class, maybe one person was listening. Dr. Hanji was away today and the substitute was so boring at least three people were asleep. It was almost like an angel's song when Eren heard the bell ringing, signaling it was time for English. As always, Eren had English for second period on a Monday and as always, Eren was there even before Levi (who insisted that he be called by his first name). Eren had English everyday and it was honestly the only reason he bothered with school. Each morning, when Levi arrived, Eren greeted him with 'Good morning, Sir'. It was two weeks ago that Eren had first called Levi 'Sir' and he was the only one of his class mates to notice the slight dialte of his pupils each time and Eren relished it, it was the closest Eren got to a response with all his flirting.  
Levi just gruffly nodded as he quickly unlocked his classroom door and walked inside, he motioned for Eren to be let in as he sat at his desk. Eren, like always, sat at the desk on the far right in the front row, it was in that seat that Eren had first noticed the elegantly perfect ass that his teacher possessed which then led to Eren admiring other body parts and soon Eren was actually participating.  
As Eren noticed Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Ymir arrive and they all took their own personal seats, Levi, deciding that there were too many students around for him to ignore, he made small talk.  
"Have you decided on what book you've picked to analyse for this assignment?"  
Eren was first to answer, "I have."  
"Oh? And what might that be?" Levi couldn't deny his curiosity.  
"Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov." Levi choked on his coffee.  
"Are you sure that won't be too hard for you?"  
Eren batted his eyelashes, "Nothing is too hard for me."  
This time, it was Jean's turn to choke.  
Stupid horny teenagers. Levi grumbled as he continued to ask his other students what books they had chosen, Levi felt like screaming at Eren, 'They all chose normal non-suggestive books, why couldn't you?!' But instead, he made sure everything on his desk was neat and then marked the roll for his class.  
It was halfway through the lesson when Annie asked if she could put on the radio, a luxury Levi hardly allowed.  
"Fine." he sighed.  
A song Levi and Eren both recognised started to play.

Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her there's longing  
This girl's an open page  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age

Eren didn't know whether to burst out laughing or to just pretend he doesn't hear the song.  
Eren had often thought about how Levi could very easily be his father's age but he long ago had decided that he didn't care, sure, at first he just wanted some fun but then he slowly started to actually develope feelings and before he knew it he was flirting with his teacher.  
It's not like he wasn't used to flirting with his teachers, it's just that there's something different with Levi.  
Eren's father is very strict that he and Mikasa both at least pass their subjects and for Mikasa it's no problem but ever since Eren was 13 he'd been flirting his way up to C's. He never has actually touched one of his teacher's though. He just complimented them enough and if he met a teacher he couldn't flirt with he'd bribe, his dad was one of the richest men in town so he never ran out of cash. Eren wondered how he'd get by if his dad wasn't a famous doctor and just a normal doctor and shuddered at the thought of actually sudying. He really only had to flirt with or bribe about two teachers each year, his physical ed teacher and his mathmatics teacher, both subjects he's too lazy to actually listen and hence understand. The rest he's present enough and pays enough attention to just barely pass. Eren felt a scrunched up balll of paper hit his back and he turned to see who he had to punch when he realised it was his friend Jean (he realises that Jean is more of a frienamy but whatever) Jean sat directly behind him in class so he could whisper effectivly. "Hey, Jaegermeister, at lunch wanna ditch this shithole and drink away our lives and forget that our parents don't wish they'd just bought a condom 15 years ago?"  
"I'll drink to that," Eren replied and Jean grinned and then paled. Eren too turned around and was face to face with Levi.... he was both terrifying and sexy.  
"Talking in my class, Jaeger, Kirstein?" Levi's voice was ice cold.  
Jean was about to say something when Eren cut in, "It was all me, Sir. Jean kept telling me to turn around but you know me, can't resist being a shit. So I'll take any punishment that comes my way." Levi admired Eren's loyaltly and also bravery.  
"Really, Eren? Fine then. Meet me here at lunch." And with that Levi turned on his heel and sat at his desk.  
"Sure thing, anything to see that sweet ass more," Eren muttered, Levi heard and was suddenly glad for the book covering his slight blush. After the class finished Eren rushed off to ditch his next class, he grabbed Jean by his collar as he passed him. "Horseface, I need to drink before that encounter with Levi."  
"I agree," Jean said, pulling his bag over his other shoulder. Eren followed Jean out of the school and into an abandonned building where they regualrily met up to drink. Jean also came from a wealthy family and his life being very similar to Eren's they bonded, they do occasionally fight though as they're both hot heads.  
Half an hour and three Canadian Clubs later and Eren was only tipsy, he was, though, however, slightly late for his punishment with Levi. Eren excused himself and told Jean that he might be back later. When Eren arrived at Levi's classroom he walked inside, only stumbling slightly.  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Levi sounded very angry.  
"Heard of it just never really stuck with me, you know? Maybe if someone wrote a catchy jingle about it." Eren admitted that his tone was a bit more sassier than origionally intended but what was he meant to do, he's a tipsy trouble maker that asks for fights and Levi was asking for it. He noticed a perfectly on point eyebrow arch, Levi not at all looking amused.  
"Excuse me?" Levi hadn't expected such an attitude from Eren who just spent his days flirting and staring.  
"You're excused, can I go now?" Eren was impatient.  
"Certainly not," Levi replied, rising from his seat.  
"Then why'd you ask to be excused? Geez, mixed signals much." Eren grumbled.  
"Are you.. drunk?" Levi hadn't expected this.  
"Hell no. However, I can not confirm neither deny whether I am sober."  
"Right." Levi closed the door.  
"Gonna punish me for it?" Eren said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Levi snorted, "You wish, German boy."  
Eren pouted, "Damn. Hey, how'd you know I was German?"  
"Besides the random German words that get screamed every time something scares you? Well, Jaeger is German for hunter or something along the lines, right?" Levi finished off his coffee.  
"Your coffee is finsihed." Eren sounded both far of and very focused at the same time.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Levi grumbled.  
"Want some more?" Eren offered, still having the weird tone to his voice.  
"Sure," Levi replied, hesitantly handing Eren his mug.

Eren stumbled towards the staff room where the coffee is kept, he knew for a fact that there'd be no teachers in there today since on Monday lunch times any staff member not looking after the kids (obviously except the people in the office) went to a special meeting where they talked about the students. They say it's a time for them to discuss possible future plans for the school but everyone knows that all the teachers do is gossip and eat pizza. So when Eren found the staffroom empty he wasn't surprised, he made a pot of coffee and when looking for the coffee beans he stumbled upon a bottle of whiskey. Considering his brain was not working at 100% currently, Eren added it to Levi's coffee and then pocketed the bottle. No teacher would ask who stole their booze and so no harm done.  
Being somewhat of an expert with covering the taste of alcohol in coffee it didn't surprise Eren when Levi didn't say anything about it.  
"So," Eren looked Levi dead in the eye, "what's going to happen now, Sir?"  
Levi figeted with the papers on his desk, not paying any attention to the obviously intoxicated boy sitting across from him.  
"Hm, we just gonna sit here? I'm alright with that. Hey, since nothing interesting is happening due to you apparently feeling incredibly lethargic today could we maybe cut the crap and let me go? In case you haven't noticed I sort of had planned to be considerably less coherent than this by now."  
"You know," Levi said, finally talking, "you aren't the first to try things in my classroom."  
"I'm not?" Eren pouted, "And here I was thinking we had a special bond."  
"Jaeger, what's in this coffee?"  
"Uh, coffee?"  
"Right, and?"  
"Suspicious much? Why would I put anything other than coffee in your coffee?"  
"Stand up."  
Eren did as he was told, "Ooh, I like it when you take charge."  
"Is that whisky in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
"Definitely both."  
"I'm assuming that you put whisky in my coffee?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because under no circumstances would I consider answering your stupid remarks unless there's something in my system and I saw some in the staff room earlier."  
"My my, you're awfully capricious, Sir. All this hot and cold is giving me whiplash." Levi rolled his eyes and motioned for Eren to sit down again.  
Eren did as he was told, suddenly becoming bored again. "So, Sir, how many people know about your little authority fetish?" Eren addmitted that even in his tipsy state that was a risky move but he didn't care, he was bored, tipsy and had a sexy as hell teacher in front of him. Levi's eye's narrowed, "Excuse me?"  
"Whenever I call you 'Sir' your pupils dilate, it's common knowledge that that is a sign of arousal." Eren purred.  
"Guess what this conversation is about? Not that particular topic." Levi said, silently cursing.  
"So I'm right then? Wow, it was just a shot in the dark but apparently it was a good one, Sir."  
"You little shit, how the fuck am I meant to discipline you if you're enjoying every fucking moment?" Levi said, pissed off.  
"You could hit me," Eren stated, wishing he was drunker.  
"I'm not going to fulfil your masochistic fantasies." Levi retorted.  
Eren fake pouted, "Aw, and here I was, getting all hot and bothered at the thought of it."  
"I'm not drunk enough for this kind of conversation," Levi muttered, combing his fingers through his hair.  
"I'll drink to that!" Eren said as he took a swig of the whisky, formerly in his pocket.  
Levi looked at Eren, astonished at his audacity, "Eren, go."  
"Finally," Eren muttered as he left the classroom, heading towards where Jean was meeting him.

"You actually said those things to him? And survived?" Jean asked, clearly smashed.  
"Yup, it was pretty lame actually," Eren said, emptying the bottle of whisky.  
"No, what it was was angsty. I kept expecting you to get to the part where he pins you against a wall and then you start making out which would then turn into rough sex on a desk." Jean said, throwing away his empty drink bottle and opening a new one.  
"Yeah right, like I'd give you another reason to dream about me," Eren said, flipping Jean off.  
"Fuck you Jeager, I can actually come up with my own kinky dreams about you." Jean said, taking another swig of his drink.  
"Really? You should tell me about some of them." Eren smirked.  
"Maybe you should just come over to my house and we could read from my dream journal," Jean offered.  
"I'm extremely picky with my reading material, tell me about some?"  
"One contained some rope," Jean smirked.  
"You really know a way to a man's heart, Kirstein."  
"And his pants," Jean added.  
"So you've had sex then, aye Jean?" Eren inquired.  
"Yeah, you know, I hadn't expected Mika to be so forward but she was basically begging for my dick, couldn't leave her hanging."  
"Yeah, like my sister would ever have sex with you outside of your dreams." Eren laughed.  
"Yes, but it was some grade A dream sex." Jean retorted.  
"So who else do you dream about then?" Eren asked.  
"Hm, Marco, Armin, Christa, few others," Jean answered, opening up another drink.  
"Well aren't you just a horny shit?" Eren teased.  
"What-fucking-ever, Jaeger, what about you?"  
"Who makes me all hard in my sleep? Levi, you, Armin, Annie, Marco occasionally." Eren replied, too drunk to be embarrassed.  
"Armin sure does get around a lot doesn't he?" Jean asked, laughing.  
"Anyone that's seen him without his shirt on would find it hard not to dream about him, the little fucker seems all cute and innocent and then BAM! hot bod'." Eren replied.  
"I didn't expect you to say Marco." Jean said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't give me that look, I'm going to try and take your man, he's always accompanied by you anyway," Eren replied.  
"You're having three-way dreams and you call me a horny shit." Jean teased.  
"Well, you are a horny shit."  
"Touche."

After a bit Eren and Jean headed back to their school, this wasn't the first time that they had walked into class completely drunk and no one gave a shit the first time and they didn't give a shit this time. Eren was in art class, his teacher, a small lady named Petra Ral, had told them that they were to practise some abstract illusionism which, luckily for the boys, was currently right up their ally.  
"Very good job boys!" Miss Ral sang as she walked past them.  
"Dude, dose this look like a dragon to you?" Jean asked quietly, his words incredibly slurred.  
"Dude, yes!" Eren whisper cheered as he lent closer to Jean and painted the tip of his friends' nose with his brush.  
"What colour was that?" Jean asked, not even slightly caring about the paint on his nose.  
"Radical red," Eren replied.  
"Do I look radical?"  
"Yes."  
"Awesome."  
"Totally." It was at this moment that Eren noticed Levi walk into the room and start talking to Miss Ral.  
"Eren," Petra began,"would you please come over here?" Eren looked down at his hands, in the course of about 15 seconds he had managed to cover them in purple paint, "Yes." he quietly said to himself, pleased with his art.  
"Eren!" Petra called again.  
"Wha-? Oh, hey Miss Ral, you're looking fine today, what can a guy do for a pretty gal like you?" Eren said as he got up and took the few steps to where Levi and Petra were standing.  
Petra smiled at Eren, "Thank-you but Mr Rivaille here tells me that you skipped out on your detention with him."  
"Aw, now why would he go and lie like that? Sir, you quite clearly dismissed me earlier." Eren stated.  
"He said that you didn't show up," Petra explained.  
"Well, Ma'am, that is a lie. I remember every second of what was said during my detention earlier. I can repeat it word for word if you'd like?"  
"That won't be necessary, Eren," Petra smiled.  
"It started when I walked in the room, I didn't knock you see and Mr Grumpy was really angry and he said 'Haven't you ever heard of knocking?' and I said-"  
"Eren! I said that won't be necessary." Petra said again, this time with more force.  
"As you wish," Eren muttered.  
Petra cleared her throat, "You'll have to go and do your detention with Mr Rivaille now."  
"And I was just getting into this abstract painting too," Eren said just as Jean called out.  
"Dude, check out my dragon, it looks so much cooler now!"  
Eren looked over at Jean's dragon, to the sober eye it appeared as nothing more than a few colourful blobs but to the drunken eye, it looked as if god himself had blessed that boy with a gift so great it was to be worshipped. "That looks hella rad man, I just, it looks so good, I'm gonna cry."  
Levi cut eyes with Miss Ral but she was enthralled with how well Jean had "captured the true essence of abstract illusionism".  
"Miss Ral, if you don't mind, I'll be taking Eren now," Levi said abruptly.  
"What-? Oh, yes, yes." Petra said before she walked off to oversee her other students.  
Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and harshly pulled him towards the exit while Jean made a circle with his fingers in one hand and pulled his index finger in and out, signalling that Eren and Levi were going to have sex, Eren mouthed, 'You wish' to him before he was pulled out of the classroom.  
Eren pulled his arm out of his teacher's grasp as he jogged slightly to keep up with his pace. "So, Sir, why'd you pull me out of class like that?"  
"You didn't finish your detention." Levi simply replied. "Do you always flirt with your teachers?"  
"Guy's gotta get his grades somehow," Eren muttered.  
"You flirt to get your grades up?" Levi asked, shocked.  
"Dad's pretty strict on passing, okay? And you can't judge me, you're the one flirting with your student." Eren said, holding his head up a little higher.  
"I'm not flirting with any of my students," Levi exclaimed.  
"Sure you're not, Sir." Eren couldn't deny that he was pissed, he wasn't sure why he just was.  
Levi sighed, he had reached his classroom and was now holding the door open for Eren to enter. Eren stomped inside before he looked around, noticing that the class was full of younger students he turned and faced his teacher. "What gives, I thought you only taught one class a year?"  
"I did until I was forced to take more. Class, this is Eren Jeager, he's older than you and make no mistake, he will hit you if you say anything that he doesn't like. He's very angry right now but he should behave like the good dog that he is." Levi stared Eren down. Eren kissed his fingertips as if he was about to blow Levi a kiss when he suddenly blew him the rude finger instead. The younger students looked at Eren horrified, no one stood up to Levi like that, ever. 

Eren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he decided to check it considering that he couldn't get in any more trouble than he already is.  
Jean- dued, look @ my pinting  
see attached file  
Eren quickly texted him back,  
Eren- Dude, that's totally a picture of your dick  
Jean- wat no it idnt  
Jean- fuk lol yea it is hold up imma get the reel pic  
Jean- heer this is ma dragoon  
see attached file  
Eren- That's a pretty awesome dragon, man.  
Jean- ty. how is tings goung wiht levy  
Eren- idk what you're expecting, dude hates me  
Jean- yea an im not drunk  
Eren- Yeah, about that, why am I sober and totally not kicking it back with you rn?  
Jean- idk msn, u need 2 get ou t of tehre  
Eren- blah, I can't, he's surrounded by 13 y/o  
Jean- wat y  
Eren- idk.  
Jean- is it bc he gay  
Eren- What.  
Jean- is it a gay ting  
Eren- Jean, you're gay.  
Jean- o nly prtly  
Eren- Jean, it is NOT a gay thing  
Jean- o k fin sheehs i ws only tyring 2 help  
Eren- Jean, go sober your drunk ass up  
Jean- y  
Eren- Because I said so  
Jean- i liek it wen ur being all authoritive  
Eren- Jean, no.  
Jean- ye tht sucked

Eren sighed and put his phone away, he looked over at what Levi was teaching his students, it turned out that they were doing a book study on Animal Farm, a book that Eren had actually quite enjoyed.  
"So, at the end, when the pigs are sitting inside the house and the animals can no longer tell the difference between the humans and the pigs what does it mean?" Levi asked one of his students. The boy tried to search for an answer but found none, Eren spoke up.  
"It means that no matter how hard you try for equality all you'll get is a false sense of euqality. 'All animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others.' The book is using animals to substitute for humans. Normal people, fed up with their government decides to have a rebellion, they create a new government, one that seems fair and just but they slowly turn out to be worse than the original. 'All people are euqal but some people are more equal than others.'"  
Levi looked surprised, "Correct."

The bell finally rang, a signal that Eren could leave and finally ditch the hell hole of a school.  
Eren was about to dash out the door when, "Eren, come here." Eren groaned, he didn't want to be in this classroom any longer.  
"Yeah?" Eren asked, he liked Levi and all but honestly, he was pretty sick of being in school already.  
"Sit down." Levi motioned for Eren to take the seat in front of his desk.  
"Yes, Sir." Eren mocked before taking his seat.  
"Why don't you pay attention in class?"  
"Excuse you but I could give you an in-depth description of our studies so please don't insult me."  
"I meant in other classes."  
"Oh, I don't know." Eren shrugged.  
"I think you do know, I think that you're hiding something."  
"Mr Rivaille, don't assume to know anything about me." Levi was first shocked that Eren would use his proper title and then shocked at how abrupt he was.  
"Eren, that is A) no way to speak to your teacher and B) unexpected."  
"Fine then, Levi, I'll make a deal with you if you really want to know my past so badly." Eren had a mischevious smirk on his face.  
"What's the deal?"  
"For every question, I answer you have to kiss me." Eren stared Levi in the eye as he said it, analysing every expression and emotion that crossed his face.  
Levi sighed, "Deal."  
"Alright," Eren leant back in his chair, "ask me a question."  
"Why don't you pay attention in class?"  
"I find the most part of school boring and stupid, from about grade 9 on you're taught mostly pointless stuff. I mean, I don't know how to pay bills, do taxes, write a resume, don't know how to do any of it. But hey, as long as I know the square root of 413 I'll be fucking fine, right?"  
Levi sighed, "I can't argue with you on that one."  
"Alright, Sir, it's time you held up your end of the bargain," Eren said, his smirk radiating cockiness.  
Levi sighed and then motioned for Eren to stand in front of him. Eren did as he was told and was thinking about what the kiss would be like when Levi, at the speed of light, grabbed Eren's shirt collar and pinned him against a wall.  
Levi leant in close to Eren's ear before angrily whispering, "I would never kiss one of my students." and with that Levi stormed out of his class room leaving Eren slumped against the wall.  
"Holy shit." Eren breathed, still regaining control over his breathing after the shock of Levi throwing him against a wall.

"Dude, you got him to agree to that?" Jean laughed in disbelief.  
"Fuck yeah."  
"That is so messed up!" Armin exclaimed.  
"Nah, man, it's magical," Jean said with a stupid smile on his face.  
"Shut-up Jean, you're high," Eren said.  
"That I am." Jean laughed.  
"What are you going to do if he actually kisses you one day?" Armin asked.  
"Probably kiss him back?" Eren replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Eren, he could lose his job."  
"Why do you insist on being such a downer, Army?"  
"I'm just a realist."  
"Armin, come on, when has any of the teachers at our school ever given a single fuck about what their students and or teachers did?"  
"Never, so far but what if it just so happens that this time is the first time."  
"Armin, come on man, seriously, this is literally the only fun I have in school, don't ruin it for me."  
"Fine fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
"I wouldn't dare."


	2. Where Did The Party Go?

Eren awoke to Jean dumping the remains of a bottle of rum on Eren's face.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, JEAN?!" Eren yelled, the rum slightly burning as small drops got in his eyes.  
"I didn't have any water, okay?" Jean said, taking a swig of an old bottle of vodka and then promptly spitting it out.  
"Firstly, why did you even bother to wake me? Secondly, how fucking old is that vodka anyway? And Lastly, what the fuck happened yesterday?" Eren asked, rubbing his head where he felt a bumb had formed.  
"Okay, well we have school in an hour and a half, no fucking idea man, and also no idea, I was just as smashed as you were."  
"Jeez, the last thing I remember was.... your dragon painting?"  
"Oh man, that was so sick."  
Eren looked down at his palms, they were mostly still purple from when he painted them yesterday.  
"I don't remember what happened after that." Eren stated.  
"Neither. C'mon, we better head home and change soon or else I'm going to be in some deep shit." Jean said as he handed Eren two painkillers.

Eren looked in the mirror, he had showered and changed but even he could still smell the alcohol on his breath. He was wearing black jeans, dark green shirt and black hoodie. He didn't feel like being very colourful today and he hoped to God that everyone was feeling as un-colourful as he was.  
When he walked downstairs he was glad that Mikasa only liked to wear muted colours, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and, of course, her trademark scarf. Eren wanted to hug her for her lack of brightness but being a family that only hugged rarely it would've been too weird so he just settled on refilling her coffee for her instead.  
Mikasa stiffend when Eren handed her her coffee. "Ew. You reek."  
"Rude. I mean, I know I'm no rose garden but that doesn't mean that you have to point it out."  
"Whatever, just, come here." Mikasa rifled through her school bag until she pulled out a bottle of purfume.  
"Which one is that?" Eren asked as he sipped his coffee.  
"Mum's favourite." Mikasa stated as she sprayed some on Eren.  
"Dude, I love this one."  
"I know. Alright, at least now you don't smell like a brothel."  
"What was that about a brothel?" Grisha asked as he entered into the kitchen.  
"Mikasa was trying to joke." Eren teased.  
"I see. Well, you two best be off. Here, Eren, Mikasa, you won't have time to finish your coffee." Grisha handed both the teens a thermos filled with coffee each.

Mikasa took the bus but Eren prefered to walk with Armin and Jean. It took Eren about five minutes to walk to Armin's house. The blond coconut was waiting outside like always.  
"Wow, you actually came today." Armin exclaimed as he picked his bag up from the ground.  
"What were you expecting?"  
"Well after what happened yesterday I just thought..." Armin trailed off.  
"Wait. You remember what happened yesterday?" Eren stopped in his tracks. They were only a few meters from where Jean lived and Armin could see him half jogging towards them.  
"Well yeah, you don't? How drunk did you get?"  
"Obviously too drunk. What happened?" Eren asked as Jean reached them.  
"Hey guys, what's-" Eren cut Jean off.  
"Not now, Horseface, Army know's what happened yesterday and apparently it was drastic enough for him to assume I would skip school."  
"Dude, what happened?" Jean asked.  
Armin looked both Eren and Jean up and down before replying. "It's probably best that you both forget."  
Eren wasn't satisfied but had decided to drop it. "Hey, Eren, why do you smell so good?" Jean asked.  
"Mikasa put purfume on me." Eren stated. He could see their school from where they were and he had a horrible feeling in his gut. But he couldn't concentrate on that now, he was half asleep and his coffee wasn't working.

Half way into his English class and Eren actually started to feel a bit better, despite his horrible hangover Levi's presence seemed to have a calming effect on Eren. However Levi hadn't made eye contact with him all lesson which was slightly unsettling. He had tried to get the information out of Armin but he had just brushed it off saying that it was "for his own good". Despite all this Eren had an assignment to work on... a terribly boring assignment. He had mostly just picked Lolita as a subtle hint to Levi, never expecting him to actually allow him to work on such an advanced book. Eren read the same passage over and over again, whatever was being said was in French and even though he had spent a month or so in France he had never been able to understand the language.

"Stopping before a window display she said with great gusto: "Je vais m'acheter des bas!" and never may I forget the way her Parisian childish lips exploded on "bas," pronouncing it with an appetite that all but changed the "a" into a brief buoyant bursting "o" as in "bot.""

Eren, frustrated with the French words, decided to turn to the one and only person he could trust, Google. However, Google's translating system really could use some refining as the phrase "Je vais m'acheter des bas!" translating into "I'll buy me down!" didn't really seem quite accurate.  
Truthfully, desipte the whole creepy-old-guy-into-select-little-girls' aspect, the book wasn't too bad, an interesting read. However, Eren hadn't realised the incredibly disturbing level of creep until he opened the book and read the first sentence:

"Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins."

No matter the age of the person that is a creepy as hell thing to say about someone. Eren found his eyes drifting over to Levi as he sat and thought about the relationship between Lo and Humbert in Lolita.  
'Levi is 34, Humbert was 37.'  
'I'm 15, Lo was 12.'  
Despite similar numbers Eren started to rationalise the situation. 'Humbert was a fully grown, middle aged man who tried to purse a relationship with a 12 year old. Lo wasn't mature enough for a relationship with a child her own age, let alone one with a 40 year old man. Levi could easily be the same age as my father, yes, but he's not that old and I am mature enough for that kind of relationship... right?'  
As Eren tried to think about reasons to prove that he was mature enough he noticed Levi giving him a quizzical look, he returned the gaze with one of confusion. This carried on for a minute of two more before Levi got fed up and walked over to Eren's desk.  
"Is Mr Nabokov's works too hard for you, Eren?" Levi asked, trying his best to sound as teacher-ly as possible.  
Eren blinked, "I'm going to ignore the blatant oppurtunity to make a innuendo of sorts and just answer your question: no, maybe, yes..? I don't know."  
The older man sighed and looked over Eren's shoulder and read the open page of his book. "What about it is bothering you?"  
"Well, at first it was the fact that everything being said was in French and I know that whatever they're saying isn't important because otherwise it would've been in English or however. Then I really started to think about the relationship between Lo and Humbert..." Eren trailed off in thought.  
"I wouldn't be able to help you with that, I've never read the thing, I always found the whole grown man dating a child thing disgusting."  
Eren couldn't help but feel that that was a direct jab at his feelings towards his teacher, ouch.  
"You're right, it is disgusting." Levi was surprised that Eren had said this but before he could say anything Eren started again, "But you're honestly not getting the whole picture, now bear in mind that I'm not even halfway through the book, but Humbert was 37 when he met Lo, or Lolita as he calls her, and it's not like from that point on he tried to get into her petticoats."  
Levi snorted as he pulled up a chair, "Really? Please enlighten me then."  
"Well, his facination with young girls was sick but I don't think that the behaviours he displayed are uncommon to what you might see in some obsesive relationships."  
"Oh? How?"  
"Okay, well, he met Lo when he moved into her and her mother's home, right? And while Charlotte, Lo's mother, loved Humbert he obsesed over Lo. But instead of doing anything to the girl, he ended up marrying the mother so that he could get closer to the girl."  
"Why'd he bother?"  
"Well, he wanted to perserve her innocence. He wanted to touch her and all aswell but he wanted to keep her innocent more and so he did nothing."  
"I can see what you mean about the same behaviours but it's still just a grown man lusting after a girl."  
"That's true, Humbert was 37 and Lo had just turned 12, under no circumstances is that okay. She was even less mature than a normal 12 year old, there was no way she was mature enough for that kind of relationship."  
"So you're saying that the main problem is maturity?"  
"No, well, sort of. I mean, I know that at 12 I was in relationships [Levi raised an eyebrow] but I wasn't going after 40 year old women, was I? No, I was dating people of a similar age catagory. Why? Because of maturity, physically and mentally. I think, an average 12 year old probably does think about relationships a lot but I also think that they tend to look to people of maybe a year older at most just because older than that they tend to get a little intimidated."  
"I understand the point that you're trying to make but why don't you save it for your report? Surprsingly sounds pretty interesting. Are you all okay with the whole thing now?"  
"I'm not okay, I promise." Eren couldn't give up the oppurtunity.  
"What? That doesn't even make sense,"  
"I was- I was refferencing a My Chemical Romance song.."  
"Why?"  
"I thought it would be.... funny?"  
"That's just, why would I know that?"  
"I don't know! I thought everyone knew that song,"  
"Do I look like I listen to punk rock?"  
"Well.. actually yes."  
"Well, that's probably because I do," Levi trailed off a little before regaining his composture, "But the point is that I'm going to go... over there.." he pointed to some random direction and just ended up back at his desk.  
Eren sighed as he heard a quiet, 'Oh my God,' come from his right, he looked over at Armin who looked like he was about to burst.  
"That was the most awkward encounter ever," The blond coconut tried his best to refrain from laughing.  
"Oh shut-up, it wasn't that bad.."

After a little while Eren found himself back at that building they were drinking in the day before however, this time, they decided not to drink.  
"Come on Army, could you just tell us what happened yesterday?" Eren begged, his loss of memory had been bugging him although, he found that he had started to remember small bits like his detention in Levi's grade 8 English class.  
"I don't know, a lot of things happened, mostly to you, Eren." Armin replied as he picked at his salad. Armin had decided to go vegetraian for a science experiment recently and the blond had been unexpectedly enjoying it.  
"Why does Jaeger always get the fun?" Jean complained in between mouthfuls of his pizza.  
"Because he has the hots for our teacher, Jeanbo." Armin laughed as he kicked some rocks in Jean's direction.  
"Wait, something happened with Levi?" Eren asked, worriedly.  
"Well, yes but," Armin bit his lip thoughtfully before continuing, "I'm not sure if you want to know..."  
"Oh my god, was it something scandalious? Did they- did they kiss?" Jean waggled his eyebrows.  
"Uh... well.. not exactly." Armin rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened. "Where should I start? What's the last thing you remember?"  
"I remember coming up here with you but a bit before we actually got here is a bit fuzzy," Jean piped up.  
Armin blushed slightly, "Yeah, okay, what about you Eren?"  
"For me it's my detention in Levi's class, after the dragon painting." Eren replied, hestitant to hear the answer.  
"Okay, well you went to that detention, and after school Jean and I headed up here, we, well Jean, got started without you and then a little while later you came in, really energised, like you had a sugar high or something and before we could get any explanation out of you, you just chugged a whole drink and then told us what had happened."  
"Which was?" Eren urged.  
"I'm getting to that. Okay, so basically after class Levi had called you to stay behind for a chat and asked you something about studying and why you don't and from my understanding you didn't want to answer at first but then you proposed a deal."  
"Ooh, what was the deal?" Jean asked, excitedly.  
"Well, basically for every one of Levi's questions that Eren answered he would get a kiss."  
"And he actually agreed to that?" Eren asked, astonished. Although he couldn't deny what Armin was saying started to sound a little familiar.  
"Surprisingly. And so anyway he asked you a question, of course you answered and then... you asked him to uphold his end of the bargain and just fucking unexpectedly Levi threw you against the wall and told you that he would never kiss one of his students, or something like that. And the rest is inconsiquential." Armin finished.  
"Oh fuck."

Eren was quiet for a little while after that, too deep in thought to do much else. Armin and Jean, having decided to leave Eren alone for a little bit, were talking quietly amongst themselves.  
Eren thought about how nice Levi had been to him earlier and cringed. Was Levi just pretending it never happened? Had he changed his mind? What was going through his mind? Eren wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he would, for now, pretend it never happened and see how it plays out. Although, all Eren really wanted to do was run home and hide under his bed covers for the rest of existence. He did actually contemplate doing just that aswell, but considering how he would have to explain to his Father why he wasn't at school he decided to suck it up.

For the next few days Eren was abnormally quiet, in both class and outside of school. This sort of behaviour from him really didn't go unnoticed but most people didn't care enough to ask and those who did just got the vauge reply of 'I'm just thinking...', For the rest of the week Eren just quietly took notes in class, avoided eye contact especially eye contact with Levi and set a new personal record for longest time 100% sober since he started drinking.  
"Dude, are you sick or something? You've been quiet and a creepy-stare-guy for the whole week, what's up?" Jean asked as he kicked scrunched up homework he had found in his bag.  
"I'm just-"  
"Yeah, yeah, you're thinking, I know. Just, what're you thinking about?"  
"I'm not totally sure to be honest... I can't believe I actually said what I said to Levi.."  
"Yeah, it was pretty gutsy if you ask me, I'm honestly surprised that you survived."  
"I know, so am I.. I mean, why didn't he just decapitate me right then and there? It would've been less horrific."  
"Reckon he likes you?"  
"We're talking about the same guy right? The guy who shoved me against his wall because I asked for a kiss.."  
"You never know! He could just be into something kinky- don't shame."  
"Wha-? I'm not.. I'm just saying, it felt more like a 'you disgust me' shove than a 'you're turning me on' shove."  
"I thought you couldn't remember,"  
"I can't- well, I couldn't.. I don't know. But then he was really nice to me the day after? Before Army told us what happened. Infact, he was more than nice? He was... comfortable? I'm so confused."  
"Dude... just flow with it."  
"Are you- are you high?"  
"Does THIS answer your question?" Jean reached into his school bag and pulled out a whole chocolate cake.. a whole cake, the whole thing.  
"What? What the fuck? Why was that-? How?" Eren was very confused.  
"I am so high right now."


	3. Sex For Homework

"Maybe he'll give us sex for homework?"  
"What?" Eren hadn't even noticed that Jean was speaking until just then.  
"Jeez, it figures that you only pay attention when I mention sex." Jean muttered, "I was saying, maybe Levi will give us sex for homework considering he's apparently so into the whole teacher/student thing."  
"I don't know what story you heard but from what I heard he's the exact opposite of into it."  
"I don't know, maybe it was foreplay?"  
"Yeah, sure, foreplay. I'm pretty sure that foreplay doesn't last a week." Eren said sarcastically.  
"How would you know? It's not like you've got the most active sex life."  
"Neither do you!"  
"Touche." Jean gave Eren a congratualory nod before rolling onto his back.  
"Don't you have to go home soon?" Eren asked. Jean had walked home with Eren from school and they were currently sitting on Eren's bed.  
"Not really, Mum's got a lot of work and Dad's away so no one will notice."  
"Sounds lonely as fuck, dude." Even couldn't deny that he had always felt slightly sorry for Jean, his parents never had any time for him and often days would go by without them noticing his presence.  
"Possibly." Jean was quite for a moment, "But I'm used to it, I think."   
"Dude... do you.. do you wanna have a sleepover?"   
"A.. sleepover..?"  
"Yeah, dude! We could call Army over? Maybe even Marco if you're down for it? Maybe your sexy dreams 'bout Marcoco could finally be satisfied." Okay, so maybe Eren didn't really want to be alone this weekend and if that meant bribing Jean with boys then he was more than ready to hire a fucking stripper if it came to it.  
"As tempting as that sounds Marco's not actually on the top of my list anymore." Jean looked slightly proud of himself, he had been pinning over the freckled angel for near 2 years now.  
"No way! Who is?" Even tried to convince Jean to tell him but he wouldn't relent, eventually Eren gave up and called Armin and then ordered some pizza. 

Jean and Eren were in the middle of an extremely complicated game of Twister when Mikasa arrived with Annie, Sasha and Christa.   
"Should I even ask?" Mika asked as she timidly stepped around the area where the two boys were intertwined (and not even in the sexy way, what a letdown).   
"Probably not. Are you going to have a sleepover too?" Eren carefully moved his right hand to yellow.   
"No.. Well, yes but not here, at Annie's." Mikasa grabbed her bag from the counter, Annie lazily waved. "Have Mum and Dad already left for the weekend?" Mikasa looked around the corner, "Alright well I'll be home before Monday, we're just going to work on our assignments. And you should too!" She added as Eren slipped and just barely missed getting a face full of Jeans crotch.  
"Yikes," Annie said as she turned and left, Eren couldn't help but agree, he and Jean looked like one of those weird renaissance paintings except minus the naked.. for now anyway.   
Just at that moment there was a knock on the door, Mikasa opened the door and greeted Armin with a lazy hug as she and her friends all left, shutting the door behind them.   
"Aw, Army you brought pizza!" Eren cooed as he grabbed the boxes from Armin and set them on the counter.   
"I didn't..? The pizza man just handed them to me and left." Army took off his jacket and settled himself on one of the chairs at the counter, Jean sat next to him.  
"Yeah, but you could have just eaten them yourself! And you didn't! And that's why we love you." Eren grabbed a slice of pineapple pizza (yeah, shut up) and demolished it in seconds.  
Jean chocked a little on his pizza when Eren said 'love', "Yeah, in a totally straight 'no homo' kinda way!"   
Armin fixed him with a quizzical look, "Jean, you're not straight though.."  
"Sure I am! Well, at least if you took the whole 'liking guys' part out." Everyone was silent, not totally sure what to say. So Jean just grabbed a vodka cruiser from his bag and sculled it.

It was about 3am when Eren last looked at the clock and that had been, what felt like, hours ago. He decided that he needed some air so he went outside for a walk, on his way out he saw Jean and Armin locked in a heated kiss, 'So that's his new number one,' Eren thought. As he walked to the park Eren considered Jean and Armin's relationship, he'd never really thought of it that way before but he couldn't find anything wrong with it, he just hoped that they didn't get hurt. It shocked Eren to realise how much he actually appreciated Jean's companionship, he would just never tell the fucker that.  
Eren found the park empty, not surprising since he could see the sun about to rise. He sat himself on one of the swings and took a hearty swig from the near full bottle of vodka in his hand.   
"Rough night?" A voice said from behind him, Eren looked over and was startled to see Levi.  
"What the shit are you doing awake?" Eren asked as Levi sat in the swing next to him.  
"I was running, you know, something that people do at 5 in the morning?" Levi glanced down at the bottle in Eren's hand and raised at eyebrow. Eren wondered how he looked right now, he hadn't glanced in a mirror since 11pm and he had looked kinda shit then, Eren bet that he looked awesome.  
"It's 5? Fuck." Eren took an even bigger swig of the vodka now, he could see the half risen sun out of the corner of his eye and promptly wanted it to fuck off.  
"You're swearing a lot for someone in the presence of their teacher." Levi stated as he rocked himself lightly on the swing, the action seemed completely out of place for what Eren knew of Levi.  
"I was under the assumption that this was a 'I found an underage kid drunk in the park' kind of talk not a 'I found my student drunk in the park' talk." Eren felt bitterness creep into him, he wasn't sure where it was coming from or who it was directed at but it was there.   
"You know, Eren," Levi started, Eren could sense a life lesson coming on,"when I was your age I wasn't very different from what you're like now." Levi seemed to be choosing his words carefully.  
"Hm. Is that why you hate me?" Eren looked Levi in the eyes for the first time in a week and they were even more beautiful than he remembered, or he was more drunk than he cared to admit. He hoped he didn't vomit on Levi's running shoes.  
"Probably. But I think, only because I started out like you and it only got worse." Eren was a little offended that Levi had said that he hated him.  
"What? Did you partake of thy glass-dick?" Eren drank some more vodka, it was a little under half full now.  
"I- what? What the fuck is a glass-dick? Are you implying that I became a prostitute?!"   
"What the fuck, no. Do you really not know what a glass-dick is?"  
"Obviously not!"  
"Jesus, calm down. It just means crack, I was asking if you smoked crack."   
Levi didn't calm down.  
"Why on earth would I smoke crack?! Are you smoking crack?"  
"What? No! But you said it got worse, so I assumed..."  
"I meant that I started a fucking street gang, not drugs!"  
"You started a street gang?! What the crap, why?"  
"Because I'm punk as fuck that's why." Levi was obviously kidding... right?  
"Right, well, I must go somewhere and pass out. Could you be a doll and point me to the direction of North?"  
"I- what? How drunk are you?" Levi rose to his feet and Eren did the same.  
"Not enough." And with that Eren downed the last of the vodka.  
"Shit. Alright, this is going to get me fired but I can't leave you here. Follow me." Levi turned and walked towards a group of houses nearby.  
"Are you going to take me back to your house, Sir?" Eren asked as he followed Levi out of the park and onto the pavement.   
"Unfortunately."

Levi's house wasn't too far from the park and it was super clean inside. Eren tried his best to suppress any urge to throw up the vodka.   
"This is a nice place you have here, Sir." Eren stated as he wandered aimlessly among what appeared to be the lounge room.  
"Levi! Are you home already?" A voice called from upstairs, a female voice. It suddenly occurred to Eren that he had no idea if Levi was single and suddenly felt bad for trying to seduce him, what if he had kids?   
As Eren contemplated how horrible he felt for being a homewrecker, Levi called back upstairs.  
"Yeah, and I've brought company, could you come down here and help me?" Levi walked to what Eren assumed to be a kitchen as a lady walked down the stairs, she was about as tall as Levi and very pretty.  
"Hello there," she greeted as she stopped in front of Eren, "my name's Isabelle, what's yours?" She smiled at Eren and sat across from him.  
"I'm Eren Jaeger, pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Isabelle." Eren's eyes were half closed, he suddenly felt tired and wished for more vodka.  
"Aw! He's so polite! Levi, can we keep him?!" Isabelle asked as Levi entered the room holding a tray with three mugs on it, all full of what appeared to be fresh coffee.  
"He's not a puppy, Isabelle." Levi took the empty bottle of vodka off of Eren and replaced it with a mug.  
"Not yet." Isabelle smiled coyly and Levi shot her a harsh look, Eren didn't quite understand what was going on so he took a big sip of his coffee instead, it burnt the inside of his mouth.  
"Careful there, pup, you're going to burn yourself." Isabelle said as she eyed Eren carefully.  
Eren set his freshly empty mug down on the tray, "Fire cannot kill a dragon."  
"I- what?"  
"It's Game of Thrones, Isabelle." Levi studied them both as he sipped his coffee.  
"Oh, well, I haven't watched that yet." Isabelle smiled at Eren.  
"Well, if you had started it when I told you you could be up to date by now." Levi said, he appeared slightly salty to Eren.  
Isabelle replied with something else but Eren found that he wasn't listening, he had realised how couple-y they were and it fascinated Eren. He had decided quickly that there were no kids but he couldn't find any reason to think that these two weren't dating.  
"Are you two dating?" Eren blurted out, he hadn't meant to but it was eating him alive. They both stopped whatever they were saying, Levi stared at Eren with a look he couldn't quite place and Isabelle laughed.  
"No, no, we used to when we were younger than you are now but no, no way. We just live together, little pup."   
"Isabelle, stop calling him that." Levi looked visibly annoyed.  
There was that laugh of hers again, it was a condescending laugh that made Eren feel like he was missing out on the joke. "Why? It's not like he understands, or does he?" She raised a questioning brow at Levi who said nothing but looked curious himself.  
"Is there anything to understand about a pet name?" Okay, so that wasn't exactly truthful, Eren understood that there was something going on here more than a pet name but he had decided to opt for the ignorance root. Ignorance is, after all, bliss.  
"No, nothing at all, Eren." Isabelle shared with herself what appeared to be a secret smile, Eren noticed the lack of the pet name, maybe she'd dropped it? "So! Who wants a tour of the house?" Isabelle leapt up off the chair she was in and grabbed Eren by the wrist, dragging him toward the kitchen.   
Eren looked around him, it was a fairly modern kitchen but other than its impeccable cleanliness it was quite ordinary. "So, this is the kitchen!" Isabelle announced as she finally let go of Eren's wrist.   
Eren noticed a cat collar with a bell laying abandoned on the kitchen counter, "Do you have a cat?" Eren picked up the collar, it was black and felt very worn, he wondered where the cat was.   
"Ah, I did, his name was Henry but alas, he ran away from me just a week ago."  
"You named your cat Henry?"   
"He needed a name, didn't he? Either way, I'm still hoping he comes back, that his desire to see the world fades soon, you know? Anyway, let's move upstairs!" As Eren walked out of the kitchen he noticed a that there were no cat bowls set out, he wondered how Isabelle expected Henry to come back when there was no food but he didn't say anything.   
"So! Here's Levi's study! Well, actually it's a bedroom but we renovated it." Isabelle stepped inside the study and Eren was shocked to see that the study wasn't entirely neat, sure it was completely clean but all the papers on the desk appeared to be in no particular order, Eren saw a draft for his essay on Lolita on top of the papers.  
"Oh! Here, look this one's yours!" Isabelle picked up his draft and read a few sentences before setting it down, "Ah, so you're the one who he's been talking about for the past week." She smiled at him with one of her secret smiles again. It was annoying, all these secrets.  
"Excuse me? I'm not sure what you're-"  
"The one! The one who drinks during classes and asks for kisses in return for answers."   
Eren wasn't sure what to say to that, he tried his best to keep a blush from rising onto his cheeks.   
"You might have me mixed up with someone else." Eren suddenly wanted nothing more than to go home.  
"No, no I'm right. The pretty boy who reads Lolita and stares, that's you!" Isabelle took a step toward Eren.  
"Pretty?" Eren found it hard to believe that Levi had called him anything other than 'insolent brat'.  
"Isabelle," Levi had suddenly appeared behind Eren, blocking the doorway, "leave him alone, I think you're scaring him."   
"Oh, come on, no I'm not, right Eren?" Isabelle looked like a school girl in trouble suddenly.   
"Ah, well..-"  
"Come on, Eren, it's time for you to go home anyway." Levi steered Eren out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Isabelle, she get's excited about new people." Levi explained as he walked with Eren to his house.  
"A bit like a dog..." Eren half muttered to himself.  
"Hm? Well anyway, this appears to be your house." Levi looked at Eren's upperclass home with a look that Eren couldn't place, that was happening a lot lately.  
"Uh, yeah thanks. I'd offer for you to come in for coffee or tea or whatever but truth be told, I'm not sure if Jean and Armin are done making out yet." Levi raised an eyebrow and looked amused but said goodbye and left Eren alone on his doorstep.  
As Eren walked in he heard someone come running towards him. "Did I just see you with Levi?" It was Jean, he was dressed (thank god) and other than swollen lips he did not look like someone who'd just been up all night drinking.   
"Yeah, he took me to his place and then took me here."  
"Wait-! He did what?" It was Armin this time, he looked slightly flushed and also had swollen lips.   
"He took me to his place." Eren was too tired to deal with this right now.  
Jean looked amazed, "Did he give you sex for homework?!"  
"What? No. He gave me coffee."   
"Oh, that's anticlimactic." Armin looked disappointed.  
"Look, I'll give you a run down but first I need a shower and something to stop this headache." Eren walked past them towards the stairs leading up to his room.  
"I've got something for your headache,-"  
"Jean, I did not mean your dick, I meant some advil or something."   
The last thing Eren heard before he shut his bedroom door was Armin saying "I'll take your dick." And a muffled, "Oh my God," from Jean.


	4. Built For Sin

The rest of the weekend passed in wave of alcohol, junk food, anger and blurryfaces. Eren was aware of Armin and Jean's presence but found that he hardly noticed if they were talking, making out or drinking and if he was being honest, he didn't really care so long as he wasn't alone. He vaguely remembered going to a party with Armin and Jean on the Saturday night, he had flashes of random people and he's sure he kissed someone but the face was lost to the crowd. His mind was plagued by his encounter with Levi and Isabelle. He couldn't stop thinking about it, why was Isabelle calling him 'pup'? Why did it bother Levi so much? Did Levi really hate him? Why is he known as the boy who asks for kisses? And on top of all these thoughts, he still hadn't gotten over what had happened the previous week. He found that the more he thought about it, the more alcohol he drank, the worse his memory.   
Eren heard a muffled groan beside him and looked over to see a half asleep Armin, his blond hair sticking out at all directions and a hickey on his neck, "What day is it?"   
The brunet boy pulled his phone out of his pocket, there was a large crack across the screen that wasn't there before, "Sunday, 11 am." Eren placed his phone back in his pocket. Armin groaned again and looked around the room they were in, it wasn't Eren's house but Jean's, somehow they had ended up here after the party; Jean's parents hadn't noticed. Eren had noticed a photo of himself, Mikasa and Armin tacked to a cork board on the wall and smiled, Jean liked the trio more than he cared to admit.   
"Where's Jean?" Admin asked as he sat up, saw himself in the mirror and scowled.  
"Honestly, I have no fucking idea. The last thing I remember is a cat named Henry." Eren felt dirty, physically and mentally and wished for a shower and a change of clothes.   
"A cat named Henry..?" Armin's confused voice was drowned out by the sound of Eren opening Jean's drawers. He grabbed a random pair of jeans and a shirt and then stalked off to the shower.   
As he was undressing he noticed a few hickeys on his thighs, two on his collarbones and then one on his neck and wonder who'd had given them to him, the blue and purple bruises reminded him of Levi and his encounter, he turned the hot water in the shower all the way up, hoping to burn the impurities and insecurities out of him. 

20 minutes later and Eren felt, at least, physically clean. He looked at the clothes he had grabbed from Jean's drawers and was thankful that they had the same style at least, Jean was slightly taller than Eren and so the pants were slightly too long but that didn't bother Eren. Black jeans, a 2004 MCR shirt and a pair of green socks with hotdogs on them. When Eren returned to Jean's bedroom Armin was also wearing Jean's clothes, they looked slightly out of character for the blond puffball but, Eren noticed, that with the black rings under Army's eyes they also seemed to fit. Armin's phone went off and he walked away a little bit to answer, as he did Jean saddled up to Eren and whispered to him, "Why is everyone wearing my clothes?"   
Eren didn't get a chance to answer before whomever Armin was on the phone to started yelling so loud Jean and Eren could clearly hear it. A few minutes of yelling and Armin saying nothing except "Yes ma'am," later and Armin had to go home, he looked sad but there was nothing any of them could say to make him feel better. When he left Jean collapsed onto his bed and looked up to the posters on his ceiling, it was full of pictures of outer space.   
"Who was that on the phone?" Jean sounded lost.  
"I think it was his foster parents." Jean looked confused and Eren had to remind himself that only a few people knew. "When he was younger, Armin's parents disappeared, no one knows what happened to them. He lived with his grandfather for a few years but he was old and getting pretty bad dementia, one day he tried to drive himself to the shops but got confused and ended up in a car accident. Ever since then, Armin's been in foster care. His foster parents aren't so bad as long as Armin follows their impossible rules. Haven't you ever wondered why he's so serious about getting straight A's? I think it's one of their rules but he insists that it's not. I don't know, they kinda suck."  
Jean looked thoughtful before answering in a slow, measured voice, "You know, we always complain about our parents but it's never really occurred to me how horrible we could have it y'know? I don't know, maybe it's just me being tired and really hung over but I think I'm going to go and hug my mum, B-R-B." With that, Jean jumped off his bed and bounded out the door, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts. Eren saw his reflection in Jean's mirror and studied himself carefully. His hair was slightly too long and still damp from his shower, the hickeys on his neck stood out as a bright contrast to the green of his eyes which nearly made him laugh and then he thought of what he was going to do when he got back to school. A second draft for their English essay was due on the Monday and he hadn't started yet, his school was pretty strict on drafts and would call home if they weren't handed in, he wondered if anyone would actually answer the phone. 

Eren spent that Sunday watching Adventure Time with Jean, he thought perhaps they should have been doing their assignments but didn't want to say anything because, damn, Adventure Time is good. However, when the day was over and he was forced to go home (not by Jean, mind you, but just by obligation), he found himself a cocktail of emotions that could only be described as chaotic, which then made him feel extremely tired and all of a sudden it was 6 pm and he was fast asleep. He awoke the next morning to the sun giving him a giant 'fuck you' sun ray straight into the eyes. Eren jumped up suddenly and grabbed his bag, chucked whatever was on his desk into it (which consisted of his phone, laptop, school work, Adventure Time fanart, flask of whiskey and earphones) and then rushing out the door and down into the kitchen area, it was then that he noticed the time displayed on the microwave stating that it was only 7:30, under usual circumstances he would've still been asleep. He loudly silently cursed the sun and its' stupid fucking sun rays and then made himself some coffee. As his kettle was heating on the stove he decided to check his phone. It was fully charged as he had, luckily, had the forethought to plug it in to charge as he studied. He had one text from Armin, five from Jean and two from Mikasa. The text from Armin was simply reminding him to do his English draft, 'Too late,' Eren thought, slightly salty. Next, was the five texts from Jean, the first was about Finn the Human and his relationship with Flame Princess (Adventure Time), the next was about Armin, then a picture of his cat named Rabbit, then a picture of Jean with a Snapchat filter that gave him large eyes and a small mouth, and then lastly, him talking about how Armin texted him about the English Draft. Eren set the Snapchat picture of Jean as his new contact picture. And then the texts from Mikasa, one was asking what he wanted for dinner and then the other was calling him lazy for being asleep. Eren had considered making Mika coffee but now decided against since she was rude. 

Later that day, as Eren lined up outside of English, he felt his heart palpitate as he noticed Levi walking to class, he was suddenly aware that he hadn't showered or changed his clothes since Sunday and even though he had sprayed himself with deodorant he was concerned he would smell (he didn't) and also he was horrendously aware that he had no draft to hand in. At this exact moment Jean and Armin lined up behind him.   
"Hey, Eren, listen man, I can't say those clothes don't look great on you but you're going to have to return them." Jean said as he tugged at the sleeve of the shirt.   
"Aw damn, I was hoping to make a Jean Shrine out of them, y'know? Light some candles under it and stuff."   
"Oh, that sounds great! You can put it next to your Levi Shrine." Armin added, loud enough that Eren worried Levi heard but if he did, he didn't show it. Levi unlocked the classroom door and motioned for the students to enter, meaning, he didn't shut the door behind him. As Eren took his usual seat Levi walked over to the whiteboard and wrote in big letters, 'D R A F T   D U E', and then continued on to explain that they had this lesson to work on their drafts before having to hand them in at the end of the lesson. When everyone appeared to be settled into the class he filtered about the room, being careful to talk to every student at least once. When he arrived at Eren's table he took one look at the open laptop with the blank Word document and knew he had done nothing for the past forty minutes, however it was not this that he commented on first.  
"Nice hickey, kid." Levi said, motioning to the dark bruise that was splattered against Eren's neck.  
Eren looked up, slightly startled but not, to his surprise, embarrassed, "Thanks, I have two on my chest and then about three more on my thighs too."   
"I take it you had a good weekend then?" Levi was amused, he wasn't exactly sure why.  
"You know, you could say that but I don't even remember who gave me these." Eren motioned towards the hickey on his neck.   
"I love how you're totally destroying your liver right now." Levi said, he seemed to be in a better mood than Eren would have thought.  
"Right? Anyway, this draft, thoughts?" Eren nodded towards the blank document.  
Levi looked at the screen for a second before turning to Eren and saying, "Is it written in white?"   
"Alas, no. I'm just not sure what to write. You see, I never actually finished Lolita, I couldn't get past how super-mega-creep it was."   
Levi raised an eyebrow, "Really? So that whole younger/older thing just too much for you, eh?"  
Eren thought before answering, "I think, in this case, yeah.."   
"Hm." Levi moved to stand in front of Eren's desk, "why don't you try reading it again? Get a new perspective on it." With a sure nod from Eren, Levi walked off to another student. Jean saw a group chat pop up on his laptop's iMessage, between him, Jean and Armin.

Jeanbo: omg he totes wants in ur pants  
Army: I have to admit, it //was// suggestive  
Eren: dudes, no. it was about the assignment tht's all  
Jeanbo: yeah, whatever u say

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of class and also, the beginning of first lunch a.k.a Non-Sober Time, Eren felt a weight lift off his chest, despite his cool demeanour, Eren had been a clusterfuck of indescribable emotions, a whiplash of relaxed and incredible anxious. When he would feel relaxed again, he would suddenly remember everything that made him want to hide in a flash of horrible queasiness and then he would wait, it would pass and then the cycle would continue. He had started to think that being in Levi's company might actually be seriously maiming him and then he would catch Levi's eye, just for a split second as he looked over his classroom and then the whiplash would hit him two-fold and then he would kinda just try not to vomit everywhere.   
As Eren stood up to leave he heard the steel cool voice of Levi asking him to stay behind for a second, he moved to go back towards his desk and saw Jean and Armin giving him a look that made him want to punch Jean in his stupid fucking horseface (not Armin though, dude's too sweet). When the room was empty of everyone except Levi and Eren and an incredibly awkward (or at least for Eren it as awkward) silence had passed, Eren finally cleared his throat. It had appeared that Levi was going to ignore the student that he had asked to stay behind and Eren wasn't really down for staying in the classroom any longer, he kinda felt like he was going to vomit and then pass out in said vomit.  
"Don't be a dick and wait, Jeager." Levi grumbled, never taking his eyes off of the paper he was reading.  
Eren thought perhaps teachers weren't meant to speak that way to their students but considering Levi wasn't the most normal teacher he disregarded that thought. "Yessir." He replied, almost out of habit.  
"Eren," Levi started.  
"Mhm?"  
"Your first draft on Lolita is really, very good.."  
"But..?"  
"I don't think the moderators will approve this sort of argument."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well, Lolita is a classic, a lot of students have done reports on it before, however.."  
"What?"  
"Most students usually take a different route of approach to this subject."  
"And what would that be?"  
"They always talk about how wrong this relationship is, and they theorise about the story. But you, you've taken a more analytical approach. You start psychoanalysing the main character and you justify his reasons, you talk about why it's wrong and you give examples of where it is socially acceptable while still maintaining that the main relationship between the twelve year old and the thirty year old is wrong. It's very interesting to say the least but it's touchy ground. Not to mention, I think you have a personal reason for choosing this subject."  
"Do I?"   
"I think we both know what I'm talking about."  
"Do we?"   
"Goddamn-it, Eren. Are you really skirting around this?"  
"To be fair, you haven't even said exactly what /this/ is."  
"Do you really want me to say it? Fine, you think you're in love with me or something and as such you've taken an interest in this book. I don't even know if you're aware of your own fascination with this topic."  
At some point during this Eren had ended up standing right in front of Levi's desk, all the queasiness in his body replaced with adrenaline.   
"Listen, if you want me to finish the report then fine, I'll finish it. If you want me to scrap it and fail the assessment I don't care. But could you really not hold me back anymore? I sort of was planning on drowning myself in whiskey right now."   
"You are unbelievable. Do you actually want to die?"  
"Even if I did, what's it to you?"   
"You do realise that you're my student, and if I think you're being self-desctructive I am legally obligated to alert to authorities."  
"Yeah, but it's not like you will."  
"Fucking hell, Eren. What has gotten into you?"  
"Look, I'm not your pet, I'm not your responsibility. You can stop pretending to care about me or my life and just let me go."  
"Eren, you fucking idiot."  
And in that second, Levi's mouth was on Eren's. It took Eren longer than he cared to admit to understand what was happening, all he knew was that one minute he was talking and then Levi was kissing him, his lips tasting like coffee and cigarette smoke. Eren ran his hands through Levi's shortly-cropped hair, and like someone melting away the iciness he felt a warm spread through his body. He wondering if he was going to pass out, he felt one of Levi's icy hands lightly scratch one of the bruises on his neck and in a flash remembered where he was, what was happening and who it was happening with, he broke off the kiss quicker than he believed possible, he felt his lungs breathe in air and realised that he hadn't been breathing that whole time.  
"What.. the..fuck."


	5. New Regrets

It was twenty minutes after the lunch bell had rung when Eren finally showed up to the abandoned building that he, Jean and Armin spent their lunchtimes in. When he did arrive, his hair was slightly messed and his face was flushed. Jean made a joke about Eren and Levi fucking but Eren brushed it off with a nervous laugh and downing a swig of whisky. When Armin had asked if everything was okay Eren had brushed him off saying he was fine. Now, Eren sat against one of the two walls that weren't crumbling and just stared in silence as he took occasional swigs from his flask of whisky. Jean looked across at the brunet and studied his face, Eren had sunkissed skin and eyes of the most intriguing green that Jean had ever seen, the colour had always pissed him off, the calmness that they held did not sit well with Eren's constantly angry demeanour... or at least, he used to have a constantly angry demeanour, he had noticed recently that he and Eren were clashing heads less and Eren wasn't fighting really at all, Jean wondered if this was because Eren was maturing or if he just had a lot on his mind, he then looked over at Armin who also appeared to be looking at Eren, but instead of looking at him with concern he was looking at him confusion, no, not confusion, realisation.   
"You kissed him, didn't you?" Armin's voice pierced the deafening silence.   
"I-? What? No!" Eren stammered, clearly caught off guard.   
"Well that's the only thing I can think of, so did you?"   
"I just said that I didn't." Jean had never seen Eren mad at Armin before, he found the sight extremely unsettling, to say the least.   
"Look," Jean started, hoping to stop the fight that was brewing, "We're not accusing you of anything it's just that you've been acting off the past few days, we're worried is all." Jean hated being the voice of reason, he was usually the one that had to be reasoned with.   
Eren sighed and picked up his bag, "Whatever, I have to go." Armin tried to stop him as he left but either Eren couldn't hear him or was just flat out ignoring him, Jean thought it was the latter. 

Eren didn't know where he was headed but it had to be somewhere new, he had decided. He was walking down a vaguely familiar road when he spotted a few girls he knew from school sitting in a park, he tried to avoid them but as he walked past one of them, Mina, called out to him.   
"Heeey Eren, come talk to us for a sec!" Even from where he was Eren could tell that she was drunk.   
"Hey Mina, Hannah, Hitch. What are you ladies up to?" Eren felt himself involuntarily smirking, he couldn't help acting cool and collected.   
Mina tugged on Eren's arm and tried to pull him down to sit on the grass with them, "Come sit with us, Eren!"   
Eren reluctantly agreed and soon Hitch had passed him a flask full of tequila, "Drink up, pretty boy."

Eren wasn't sure how long he had been drinking with the girls but what he did know was that school had ended long ago and that he was currently cramped up in a public bathroom stall half-assedly making out with Mina. Eren tried not to think about how dirty it was in the stall as he pinned Mina against the wall, her already incredibly short skirt hitching up even higher.   
"Mm baby, do you like the marks I gave you last time?" Mina asked as she lightly brushed over one of the hickeys.   
"It was you who gave me these?!"   
Mina giggled "Of course, who else?" the pigtailed seductress tugged a little too hard on Eren's hair and pulled his mouth down to hers.   
"Oh, I suppose we'll have to tell people about us. Since we're obviously a thing now." Mina panted as she pulled one of Eren's hands down to her bust, he gave a test squeeze, feeling a lot of padding as he did so.   
"Are we?" He was aware that he was only half listening but he really just wanted to get Levi out of his mind.   
"Of course!" Mina giggled and then stopped halfway and gave a very loud and slightly embarrassing moan when Eren accidentally pressed harder on her breast. 

Eren had decided that his encounter with Mina was something he desperately wished to forget, and so he continued to walk to unfamiliar territory, he came across another park, this one, thankfully, was empty. As he sat on one of the swings, gently rocking himself back and forth he tried to straighten his life out and found more complications than he did solutions.   
"Oh not again," Eren spun around to face a very pissed off looking Levi.   
"What are you doing here?" Eren asked, getting off the swing hastily and momentarily tripping.   
"I live down the road?! What are /you/ doing here?"   
"I... was walking..?" Eren felt confused, he wondering if he had consciously or subconsciously ended up at the same park from the other day or if it really was an accident.   
"You smell like alcohol." Levi accused.   
"I was at the park.." Eren explained lamely, his brain still trying to figure out whether or not he had been aware of where he was headed when he'd walked there.   
"And that equals to drinking?" Levi said. Eren felt he could basically taste the sarcasm in the air.   
"Well.. no. But, Mina and Hitch and Hannah were there and they had tequila and then somehow I ended up with Mina? And-" Eren's rambling was cut off by Levi raising a hand.  
"I don't want to hear any more of this. I'm just going to go and leave you to your own devices." Just as Levi turned to walk away Eren called out to him.  
"Wait, Levi! I think we should really talk about what happened.."   
"There's nothing to talk about, I shouldn't have done it and I'm going to request that you're moved from my class in the morning. Go home, Eren."   
Eren was still processing what Levi had said when the elder male turned and left. 

Eren had received a new timetable the next morning in his home-room, he still had English at the same time but he had a different teacher, he had never had Mr Pixis for a class before but he'd always heard that he didn't really do much and often gave his students B's regardless of how good or bad their work was. As Eren sat in his new English room he looked around, he could see Mina out of the corner of his eye, she appeared to be trying to get his attention. He looked at his new teacher, Pixis was visibly ancient and Eren wondered how long he'd been working at the school. When Eren first walked into the room Pixis had confused him for his father and asked him how Carla was doing, Eren didn't know what to do so he just smiled and said she was fine. The brunet considered how that statement wasn't exactly true as he remembered his Mum strapped up to tubes and IV drips all the year beforehand when she had been especially bad and tried not to dwell on the thought. 

After the bell had rung Eren was sure he had aged ten years and went to look for Armin and Jean. He found them outside of the school on a small grassy patch under a tree, Armin appeared to be reading and Jean's head was in his lap, Eren wondered whether they were now dating but didn't want to ask.   
"Alright," Eren said as he stopped in front of them and dropped his bad, "I was a dick and I totally overreacted yesterday."   
Armin looked up from his book an studied Eren for a second, "Yes, you did."   
"And I'm sorry and can you forgive me?" Eren pleaded, he couldn't stand fighting with Armin.  
"I did when I heard that Levi moved you from the class." Amin put his book away.  
"Yeah, what was up with that, man?" Jean asked as he sat up an stretched.  
"Well. It's a long story, I think?" Eren looked to his right, he could see Mina surrounded by a bunch of girls, he wondered why he kept seeing her around.  
"Start with what happened at lunch." Amin encouraged.  
"Well, he told me that my assignment was good but that I was taking a different approach to the topic than what students usually did. And then we kinda got into a fight? And then he kissed me-"  
"Woah, slow down there soldier, /he/, as in Levi, kissed /you/?" Jean asked.  
"Right? Like, what the fuck. Anyway, after that, I broke the kiss and then like just... left. I didn't say anything I just left, I didn't know what to say. And then I met up with you guys and then-" Right at this moment Mikasa appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to hit Eren with her (extremely heavy) school bag.  
"Why. Is. Mina. Saying. That. You're. Going. Out."   
"Ow! I don't know?!" Eren looked at Mikasa, her fiery temper too large for her body.  
"Well, you better! Because now the whole school thinks you two have had sex, can you believe it?! Like you would even go near her! She's so gross." Mikasa made a gagging noise and then turned to all three of them, "You all better work this out because I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to take of her spending entire lessons talking, in VIVID detail, about the apparent sex she had with my brother. And I don't want to get suspended. So please, for the love of everything, stop these rumours."   
"Alright, fine. It's not like I exactly want her to be saying that about me either." Eren grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder where Mikasa had hit him. With a look of satisfaction, Mikasa walked off towards Annie who appeared to be waiting for her.  
"Um, Eren, you didn't actually have sex with Mina did you?" Amin asked carefully.  
"I'm going to be honest here, I have no idea."

The rest of the week passed in a similar calibre, Mikasa telling Eren to get the rumours to stop, Eren saying he will, Eren not seeing Levi once and Eren finding his days merging together. When it was finally the end of school on Friday afternoon, Eren accidentally walked into Mina, or he supposed it was accidental but really Mina deliberately walked into him. "Oh Geez, Eren! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you pick up your books." Eren hadn't dropped any books. "You know, Eren, everyone is saying that we're together..."  
"Well, yeah but you told them that." Eren deadpanned, he wasn't in the mood for this.  
Mina laughed forcibly, "No, you silly boy! Why would I say that? Anyway, it got me thinking, what if we were... you-know, together?"   
"We're standing together right now, aren't we?" Just out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Levi stop and watch the situation.  
"Mm, I suppose we are," Mina took a step closer, "But what I meant, was what if we were an item? You know, boyfriend," Mina placed her hand on Eren's arm, her overly long nails slightly scratching him. "and girlfriend." With the end of her sentence Mina had pulled Eren down into an incredibly unwanted kiss, Eren could see Levi abruptly turn and walk away and thought maybe kissing Mina wasn't so bad. 

After that kiss Eren had agreed to be Mina's boyfriend, much to Mikasa's immense dismay. She now sat with Eren, Jean and Armin at lunch and laughed a little too loud at anything Eren said, she also wanted to make out a lot which Eren was glad to do so long as Levi saw. He thought of how he was using Mina and felt bad but then he remembered how fast Levi had dropped him and just felt so angry he didn't care.   
After a month had passed Eren had gotten kind of tired of kissing, grabbing Mina's boob just felt like chore and if Eren didn't like Mina's overly eager moans the first time he hated them now.  On this particular Saturday night Eren had been invited to a party by Mina and they both ended up immensely drunk, luckily Mina lived around the corner so when Eren walked her home she kissed him goodnight and said she'd call him when she woke up, Eren found himself walking in the dark. He wasn't exactly sure where he was until he found that park again, the one near Levi's house. He was about to turn around and walk home when someone called out to him.  
"Eren?"   
Eren spun around to see Levi, he wasn't walking or jogging, this time, he was sitting on the swing, rocking back and forth lightly. "Uh, Levi..." Eren felt like he had suddenly sobered up and wished that wasn't the case.  
"Where's your girlfriend?" Levi sounded tired.  
"Mina? Oh, she went home..." Eren felt very awkward and he wasn't sure why.  
"Eren, I swear to god, you could do so much better than her." Levi stopped swinging and stood up.  
Eren scoffed, "Oh really? And I suppose you'd suggest yourself as the prime candidate?"  
"Eren, no. We've been over this,"  
"We haven't really. Seriously, though, Levi, what the fuck? You kiss me, yes you, and then you just fucking move me from your class and avoid me at school?! You didn't even give me the chance to fucking talk you just cut me out."  
"There was nothing to talk about, I am, was, your teacher and you were my student, nothing more. "  
"Then why did you kiss me? Do you know how much that's fucked me up? Did you even stop to consider that? No, of course you didn't because if you had we wouldn't be having this goddamned conversation!" Eren looked up to the night sky and gave a defeated sort of laugh and then turned to leave, "Whatever, I'm going home, this is ridiculous."  
"Are you even sober enough to find your way down the street?"   
"Don't you start on me."  
“Seriously, Eren, do you have some sort of death wish? Don’t you know how dangerous it is walking around this late? It’s dark and you’re not even sober!” Levi didn’t look particularly mad or even upset but Eren could tell how worried he was. Eren’s head felt full of cotton and he found it hard to maintain a singular thought pattern.  
“I don’t know what to do!” Eren turned back around, all his pent up frustration suddenly bursting, “I don’t know what to do, I’m so confused.” The brunet looked up at Levi, his eyes swimming with involuntary tears that refused to spill. “I don’t know what people mean when they say they’re concerned and I don’t know who to talk to and I’m so confused.” Eren wasn’t sure why he was saying all this, he supposed he’d snapped and finally broke down and wished it wasn’t Levi who he had to break down in front of. "I-I think I’m scared? But I don’t know what of and oh my God, I kissed a teacher, /who does that/?! All I want is to be happy but why is that so hard? Why is everything that makes me happy wrong? Am I meant to suffer? How melodramatic is this? Am I just overreacting now? I must be. Oh god, you probably hate me now don’t you?” Eren looked so broken and confused that Levi found himself stepping toward the younger boy, quickly brushing away a nearly formed tear with his thumb.  
"Eren you’re not overreacting, I’m sorry, if anyone was it was me. I’m sorry I said that I’m just… worried.” Eren appeared to be looking at something behind Levi intently.  
"I mean, what the fuck. I don't even like Mina, I don't know why I'm with her." Eren laughed bitterly, "Oh geez, I've got to break up with her." Eren looked down at his hands, tears had started falling down his cheeks at some point and he once again wished that this didn't have to happen in front of Levi.  
Levi took Eren's face in his hands and kissed him, again. He was aware that it was wrong but this time Eren wasn't pulling away and he felt a warm joy spread inside him, he felt like he had been holding his breath the last month and found that he could breathe again.   
When Levi broke the kiss he rested his forehead against Eren's, "I'm sorry,"  
"Every word's a new regret when you say it right, right?"  
And suddenly they were kissing again and everything was perfect and Eren wondered how long this could last.  
"Heeeey, Erebear!" Apparently not long. Mina had walked around the corner, Eren wasn't sure why but what he did know was that she had seen him kissing Levi and that she had recognised Levi and suddenly he had that horrible sinking feeling in his stomach again and he couldn't breathe and he wished he could go back to 30 seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this chapter took forever because I had terrible writers block and I wasn't sure where to go with the story from where I had left it. So I wouldn't exactly say that this chapter is my best but whatever.


	6. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

Eren and Levi had broken the kiss as fast as they could but still Eren felt that it wasn't fast enough. Mina slowly made her way closer making it felt like it took a lot longer than it actually did. When she finally reached them she quickly embraced Eren, he could still smell the strong scent of alcohol on her. "Heeeey there, baby! What're you doing here with Leevi?" Mina hung semi limply from Eren's shoulders.   
"Uh, Eren was just asking about an assignment he did while he was still in my class." Levi appeared to be calm but Eren noticed a cold sweat start to appear on his brow.  
"Oh!" Mina giggled, clearly still incredibly drunk, "But he's in my class now, arent'cha?"   
"Of course, darling." Eren didn't take his eyes off of Levi, "What are you doing here, though? Didn't I take you home?"   
"Yeaaah, but I wanted to go for a walk and then I heard people yelling so I walked over here and..." Mina stopped and looked around, "I guess they walked off.."  
Eren didn't want to wait for Mina to figure out that Eren and Levi were the ones fighting, "Hey, how about I take you home now?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Yeah, okay." Mina smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Eren quickly looked away from Levi and steered Mina away, not saying goodbye to Levi and hoping that Mina was too drunk to remember what just happened.

After Eren had deposited Mina back at her house and had kissed her and told her to text in the morning she seemed satisfied enough to at least stay inside. Eren had wanted to go back to the park and see if Levi was still there but a more rational side of him knew he should go home, or at least closer to home. One step reminded him of how much alcohol was in his system and he had a deep feeling of illness sitting in his stomach, he knew he wasn't going to be sick but it was terrible enough to make him want to just lie down in a gutter and wait for the sweet embrace of death.  
Or maybe that was a tad too dramatic.  
He didn't care.  
Because his stomach was churning like a faulty butter maker that didn't actually make butter just sorta, churned.  
Eren sat down next to the pavement, the grass was damp from dew and he wondered what the time was. He lay down in the grass and let the coolness of it all soothe his stomach, he thought over what had just happened. He and Levi had kissed again, twice. Eren wondered whether how he could easily break up with Mina, he felt as if he and Levi was a secret that he didn't want anyone to know, not even Jean or Armin. He considered breaking up with Mina the next morning but was worried that she'd put two and two together and realise that Levi's story about why they were in the park together was complete bull. He decided to wait a week or two, of course, he'd tell Levi what was going on. Eren felt a little lighter as if a small weight had been taken off his chest.  
Feeling the best he had felt in god knows how long, Eren walked home. That night he slept like a log and then when Sunday came he called Mina like he said he would, she was extremely hungover and didn't want to talk for  long and so Eren spent the rest of the day listening to music and going over everything that had happened the night before in his head. He thought of the best way to break up with Mina and figured it wouldn't be too hard if he just waited a little bit.  
Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

When Monday came around Eren found himself excited, for over a month he had spent his mornings dreading school (even more so than usual) so to be excited felt nice and when he walked to school with Armin and Jean (who had not yet come out and said that they were a couple despite everyone knowing) they both noticed but didn't really say much. When Eren got to school and Mina latched onto him he didn't mind so much.   
Eren's good mood remained for the whole morning and at lunch, he excused himself and walked into his old English classroom. 

Levi was there and he looked the same as always. Eren wanted to think he had the ghost of a smile on his lips but he knew it wasn't really there. He didn't mind.   
Levi didn't look surprised to see him. Eren walked up to his desk and sat on the edge.   
"You look tense."   
"Do I?" Eren laughed, "I don't really feel tense."  
"Will this help?" Levi pulled a small flask out of his drawer.  
"Sneaky. What's in it?" Eren took the flask and turned it over in his hands, the letters F.C. had been engraved on the back, he wondered who F.C. was.  
"Water." Levi sounded unamused.  
Eren took a swig, it burnt the back of his throat and made him feel sluggishly warm, though not tipsy.  
"Tequila?"   
"It's frightening that you knew that just from one sip." Levi looked Eren up and down as if he had never seen him before.  
"You know, Sir, you really shouldn't be giving a student alcohol." Eren had drunk half the flask by now, he felt buzzed.  
"I really shouldn't do this either." Levi reached up and pulled Eren down for a heated kiss. Honestly, the whole position felt awkward, Eren was too tall, Levi wasn't tall enough... it was a mess.  
When it became apparent to Eren that this kiss wasn't going to end soon he moved to straddle Levi.   
Levi momentarily broke the kiss, "You taste like tequila."  
"You taste like cigarettes."   
Levi snickered, "Gross."   
And then they were making out again except this time Levi was leaving beautiful little bruises along Eren's neck and collarbone. Eren had his hands in Levi's hair and was pulling possibly too tight but no one cared. The younger boy tried to slightly reposition himself and accidentally rubbed his ass on Levi's crotch, causing him to groan and lightly bite Eren which was sure to leave a mark. Eren felt the slight bulge in Levi's pants and got an idea. He started grinding on Levi, his sighs and moan getting just right. Just when it sounded like Levi was about to cum Eren abruptly stopped, and hopped off of Levi.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Levi looked severely hurt.  
"Well, the bell's about to ring so, I'm gonna go to class."  
Levi was about to say something when he was cut off by the bell signalling the end of lunch.  
"Cya, Sir." And with a wink Eren had exited the classroom.  
"What a brat." 

Eren was snickering to himself of the thought of Levi having to teach a class with a raging boner when he ran into Mina.  
"Hey, Baby! Where were you?"   
"Oh, hey, I was, uh, on the phone to my mum."  
"For twenty minutes?" Mina didn't sound convinced.  
"We had a lot of catching up to do." Eren pulled up his collar, trying to hide the hickeys.  
"Right. Well, if I find out that you were lying... just hope that you've got health insurance."  
Eren laughed but he could tell how serious Mina was, he felt a sudden pang of guilt as he thought about how he was just with Levi but he knew he had to play it cool or otherwise she'll find out and everything would be a whole lot worse.

When the last bell rung and Eren finally got to leave he was the first one out the door, his bag already packed and slung over his shoulder. As he walked down a hallway towards his exit he felt someone grab the collar of his shirt and yank him into a classroom, he looked around and realised he was in his old English classroom again. Before he could turn around and see who it was he heard the door being locked.   
When he turned around he was only slightly surprised to see that it was Levi.  
"You're such a brat." Levi looked livid.  
"How was your class?" Eren tried his best not to smirk, he failed.  
"I had a spare, thankfully." Levi gritted his teeth.  
"Damn, and here I was getting all hot and bothered at the thought of you trying to conceal that boner."  
Levi raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he started to undo his tie. Eren sat on a nearby desk and watched him with curiosity.  
Soon Levi wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and Eren was having thoughts that would give a priest a stroke.   
"Eren,"   
"Mhm?"  
"Take off your shirt."   
Eren laughed and did as he was told. He put his bag on a nearby chair and pulled his shirt off from over his head. He wasn't anywhere near as muscular as Levi but he wasn't bad, he had the slight outline of his abdomen muscles and Eren noticed Levi's eyes trailing down him like he was a predator about to launch on its prey.  
It was, to say the least, a tad terrifying.  
Levi stalked towards Eren with an air of authority around him, when he reached him he began moving Eren's head around so as to get a better look at the hickeys he had left behind on him earlier.   
"Those are going to be there for a day or two, do you mind?"  
Eren considered for a second, "So long as it means I'm yours, no."   
Levi smirked and then reached up and trapped Eren in the most heated, lusty kiss he could ever imagine. Like a thousand years of sin being released in one swift motion. Levi had one hand holding firmly onto Eren's hair and the other was snaking it's way around Eren's back, lightly scratching him as it did. Eren found himself covered in anticipatory tingles as Levi lightly ran his fingernails over Eren's back, occasionally scratching hard enough to leave a red mark. Eren had wrapped his arms around Levi, leaving them to be planted firmly on his ass. Levi moved from Eren's mouth and onto his neck again, this time being more ferocious with his marks.   
Eren was panting when Levi moved his arm from around his back and onto Eren's crotch, palming it lightly at first and then harder.  
"Nng, Levi, I'm going to cum soon if you don't stop."   
Levi stopped immediately and ordered Eren to undress completely.  
Soon Eren stood before Levi fully naked and fully erect. Levi had a sharp intake of breath and then walked over to his desk. He produced a small key from his pocket and unlocked a drawer on his desk. He appeared to be rummaging around for a bit and then he came back with a few things. Levi put them on the desk next to Eren, Armin's desk, one by one.   
The first thing Eren saw was four leather cuffs, each with a small metal hoop on them. Next was a length of black rope, a blindfold, a bottle of lube, a few condoms and a bite gag.   
Eren raised an eyebrow, "You just keep this in your desk?"  
Levi shrugged, "Miss Ral get's lonely sometimes. I'm always happy to serve."   
Eren chuckled, "Nice to know. So, what are we going to do with all this?"   
"/We/ are not going to be doing anything, /I/ am going to do things to you." Levi picked up a cuff and then lightly picked up one of Eren's wrists,  
"I like where this is going."  
"Then shut up and let me work."  
The brunet chuckled, "Sir, yes Sir."  
Levi was, much to Eren's surprise, extremely gentle as he went to work. First, he cuffed both of Eren's wrists he then tied the rope into the little metal loops.  
"Any particular preference to where you'd like to be tied?" Eren's arms were secured in front of him and Levi was holding the rope, he felt slightly like a dog on a leash.  
"Hm, that desk over there." Eren nodded towards the desk behind where his used to be.  
Levi walked over to the desk behind the one that used to be Eren's. He then tied the rope to one of the legs of the table. The desks in this room were fixed to the floor so there was no chance of it moving. Eren was able to stand upright but couldn't take more than a step away from where he was tied.  
Levi looked at him for a moment,  
"Isn't that Jean's desk?"  
Eren thought for a second, "Yes..."  
"You've got some weird kinks, kid."  
"Coming from the guy who just bound me to a desk."  
"Touche."  
Eren tugged on his binds, "Leeevi, I'm starting to feel touch deprived." Eren pouted as best he could.  
"Tch. So needy. You do know that patience is a virtue, right?" Levi walked over to Armin's desk and picked up the bite gag, turning it over in his hands.  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure not fucking your teacher is too." Eren snickered. "Pleeease?"  
The older male appeared to have been only half listening until then, he walked towards Eren and looked him up and down, "I have half a mind to use this on you," He motioned towards the bite gag in his hand, "But, I think I'd rather hear you..." He walked back over to the desk and placed the gag back where it had been. Next, he picked up the blindfold, a simple black cloth that appeared to be made of ribbon-like satin.   
"Eren, how do you feel about sensory deprivation?"   
Eren considered for a moment, "I've never tried. I wouldn't be against it, I don't think."   
Levi walked over to where Eren was and motioned for him to bend down slightly so that he could tie the blindfold around his eyes. The material was soft but kept out all light.   
Levi removed his shoes, socks and belt but kept his pants on. He then walked over towards Eren was and began kissing him again. Eren, being blindfolded, had seen nor heard any of this and was extremely shocked when he felt Levi's lips on his. He quickly realised what was happening and went to wrap his arms around Levi when his restraints pulled tightly on his arms. Levi snickered as he pulled away. Eren heard the sound of very faint footsteps and a few clicks, he had no idea what Levi was doing until he felt the older man's hands guide him so that he bent over the desk, his ass presenting for Levi to see.   
He then felt an intense cold one of Levi's lubed fingers entered him, he moved it around for a little bit and then put in a second one. Levi, like always, was slow at first, finding his rhythm, and then began gradually building up speed until he had a steady rhythm.   
In a moment of lusty desperation, Eren went to stroke his member. Levi responded by moving forward and pulling on his binds so that his hands were out of reach while giving him a warning bite on the shoulder.   
"Tch, so eager."   
Levi removed his fingers, earning him a small whimper from Eren, and then removed his pants, his half hard cock kinda springing to action. He squeezed some lube into the palm of his hand and then thoroughly jerked himself to cover it fully. Levi walked up to Eren and placed himself at his entrance. Slowly Levi pushed himself in.  
Eren's blindfold was increasing his other senses  two-fold,  causing him to shudder as Levi pushed himself in. Levi waited a bit for Eren to adjust before he began pulling out at an excruciating pace.   
Eren was about to whine when Levi thrust into him, slightly slower than Eren would have liked.   
And then he was off, getting into the rhythm of it in no time.   
Eren was a panting mess when Levi reached around and grabbed Eren's dick, pumping him in time with the thrusts.  
"Ugh, ngn, Levi, f-fuck. You're amazing." Eren found himself struggling with his bonds, the sensation of being restricted not unpleasant but slightly annoying in a way that made him excited.   
Within no time, Levi had accidentally found Eren's prostate and began abusing the area to no end.  
"Shit, Levi, I'm-I'm gonna cum soon if you don't, ugh, stop."   
"Do you, ngn, want me to stop?" Levi had leant in close to Eren's ear, his breath tickling the brunet's ear.  
"Fuck no." Eren heard Levi chuckle as he pulled away and began thrusting harder, Eren's hips banging into the desk as he did so.  
"Sh-shit, fucking hell, I'm gonna cum," Levi replied by jerking on Eren's dick harder and faster.   
With one final hard thrust, Eren came all over the desk. Eren's ass tightening around Levi's dick as he did so, causing the older male to come as well. Both men lay there for a minute in the awkward position, catching their breath.   
After a minute or two, Levi removed Eren's blindfold and then walked around to remove the rope and cuffs. Eren looked down at his wrists and saw dull red marks around each one and wondered how hard he had tugged.   
"What now?" Eren asked as he ran the back of his hand across his forehead, he had gotten quite sweaty during that time.  
"Now," Levi said as he picked up all the items still left on Armin's desk and deposited them back into the drawer, "now, is aftercare."   
"What is aftercare?"  
Levi looked at Eren with an unreadable expression for a second before responding, "Aftercare is where we basically hang out for about half an hour and recover."  
"That sounds fucking awesome."  
"I don't know, I've never done it."  
"It's probably a good thing I brought this," And then Eren pulled a whole cake out of his bag, the whole thing.  
You the reader, wonder 'Hasn't Cosmos-Chan used this joke before?' Yes, she has. You decide to forgive her.  
Levi looked over at the naked Eren, covered in little bruises and bites, holding an entire chocolate cake, "What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is like crack for authors and I need a fix, pls.


End file.
